fairy tales never last
by Draco Is My Main Man
Summary: OOC.HPDM.Draco wants Harry, but is Harry gay?will they last or is their destiny too much?read on to find out! please read and review!
1. fairy tale bullshit

Once upon a time, in a castle far far away, a handsome young prince entered the large great hall. His sleek blonde hair glinting in the sun as he passed and waved to all of his friends and spoke politely to them.

What a load of fucking bullshit!

Well, I am a handsome young prince, and my hair is sleek and gorgeous, but the rest of its a load of fairy tale bullshit.

I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm a sexy, seventeen year old that has just realised he is gay.

I don't know how it happened really, one minute I'm shagging girls and really enjoying it, the next I realise what a total hottie he is and find myself thinking about him all the time.

It's so messed up. Somehow I've got to convince him I love him and that he loves me too.

It's gonna be easy then!

Well if I get him in the right situation, yes aha Draco you genius! Ive got it!

Now to see if my plan works.

* * *

It was definitely not one of my best days.

First I woke up late because of Quidditch practise, and then I forgot my homework for charms, and now this.

Am I gay? Do I give off signs that I'm gay? Please someone tell me why?

Anyway, I was going to dinner and Dean Thomas takes me to the side to ask me something. I was thinking 'oh god is he still moaning about me laughing when he had a wet dream the other night?' but no.

He wanted to know whether I would fuck him.

Why would I? I'm not… well I don't think I am…gay.

Oh god its so confusing!

I mean, I do like girls, but there are, a few boys who are really hot!

So does that make me bisexual?

Must tell Ron, no Hermione no, oh shit I'm lost!

Better keep this quiet though. If Malfoy finds out that's it!

Can my day get any worse?

Apparently yes it can.

Place: transfiguration

Time: 2.30 pm

Event: a little duel

People: myself and who else, malfoy!

Great great great great great!

Detention, tomorrow night, scrubbing the floors on the second floor.

Everyone goes on the second floor its filthy! I'll be there all night; malfoy won't help!

Oh god. World, please just swallow me up!

Haha! My plan worked!

Potter is so easy to aggravate. Tomorrow night at eight pm.

Hahaha! I can't believe my own genius!

Yes, potter is the one my heart yearns for, my mind searches for, my body wants so much! His gorgeous, emerald green eyes, his scruffy, black hair and his sexy voice, oh he's so yum!

When I look back, I see how horrible I've been to him.

But I'll make up for it. I will. I love him, I'll make him see, I'll make him realise, I want him, and he needs me it will all work out. Just see.

We will be together.


	2. I feel it

I feel it.

My doom is coming.

I've had detentions before, but this one feels different.

It feels like something big's going to happen, I can't put my finger on it.

Maybe because it will take so long. God I hate Malfoy!

It draws nearer, three hours, two hours, one hour, half an hour, ten minutes.

I heave myself off to the second floor to find Malfoy waiting with a bucket and two mops.

'Potter' he says.

'Malfoy' I snarl.

'Ooh hoo hoo! Mardy, Potter?' he sniggers.

' Just get this over with'

I grab a mop and get started. He stands there smirking at me.

' Hello, grab a mop!' I tell him, he continues to smirk.

'No thanks' he says flatly.

I get up, I've had enough of him saying what he will and will not do.

I hate him and his disregard for rules, and his arrogance and his cockiness and…and…and his perfect hair and his perfect body.

I attempt to tell him but all that comes out is the bit about his hair and his body.

Damn you stupid brain, look he thinks its funny.

' Well, well, Harry.'

Harry? What the…? I stare at him in disbelief.

' You know I planned this Harry' he continues as if he has said nothing odd. 'I wanted to get you alone. I wanted to tell you how I feel. But now I know you feel the same.'

He walks to the window and stares out, his back to me.

' About what?' I ask.

' Me!' he says as though it's obvious.

' I…I…' I stutter

'I love you Harry, you're gorgeous' he turns and smiles at me.

I have no idea what to say. I'm still getting over the fact that Draco is gay.

What do I do? He is gorgeous, but am I gay? Here we go again.

Unfortunately my body doesn't want to stand and think.

It wants to feel. To feel Draco's lips, his body, his silky hair.

I run up to him and fling my arms around him. He launches into a kiss.

Its heaven. No it's better than heaven.

His moist, soft, blood red lips that taunted me for so long are so nice. So tasty, just like caramel. sticky, sweet, and addictive. I nibble at them.

He places his arms around my waist and pinches my arse.

He pushes me against the wall, he licks up and down my neck, I feel his dick against me and he can feel mine.

I push him back; he drops to the floor, with me on top of him still locked in that kiss.

He rolls over so I'm on the ground and he pulls off his robe, breaking our connection.

I do the same so were both naked.

I turn and he mounts me. He waits for a second, toying with me.

Then he enters me. It feels amazing, better than the kiss, better than anything I have ever experienced, he thrusts again.

I feel whole, like all my life I have been incomplete, and Draco makes me whole again.

He strokes my dick, it wont be long before I come.

Our moans of pleasure echo around the corridor, what would we do if anyone heard and came to look for us? I don't know. And I don't fucking care either.

All I care about, is that Draco never leaves me, never exits me, I don't want to be unfinished again.

Draco is getting faster, I feel close to bursting. Then Draco ejects his little swimmers inside me, and I come too.

He falls back to the floor, exhausted. I know the feeling.

I lay next to him, and he smiles at me. I laugh at what we've just done.

'What?' he asks, still displaying those perfect teeth.

' If anyone told me in my first year, that I would do THAT with you, I would have told them they were mental.' I giggle.

'I know, it's strange' he heaved himself up off the floor and pulled on his clothes.

I stay put watching him, entranced.

' You know, we still have to clean the floor' he tells me while smoothing his hair.

' I know' I sigh and get dressed myself.

We spend about half an hour mopping up, talking about Quidditch and boring things that neither of us really cares about at the moment.

We pay little attention to the floor and where were going, I stare at him, he stares at me, we just stare.

All too soon were done and were saying goodbye, but I can't help myself

'What are we going to do?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, are we a couple or a one night stand or what?'

He laughs 'I love you Harry. If you don't feel the same about me then fine, but I would like to be a couple.' he steps forward and plants a kiss on my lips, but it doesn't last long.

He turns and walks away, I think for a while, I know what I want.

I walk away too, I know now. I want Draco, he's gorgeous, witty and talented.

And he's a great fuck.

I know what I want. I want him; I want to be with him, to love him.

I want to feel his love, his lips, and his body. I want to feel it.


	3. High

High

I can't sleep.

I'm just too ecstatic.

I left Harry 3 hours ago and all I can think about is the next time.

It was better than I could ever have imagined, he's so good. His skin is so soft, his body so gorgeous, his lips that are so much like cherries. Smooth, plump and juicy, and they taste like cherries too.

What day is it tomorrow? Sunday. Perfect, I'm free to do whatever I want.

Blaise has done my homework, and no Quidditch practises for a while, I can just relax and daydream.

I smile to myself as I think of the daydreams I may create.

I'll never sleep again. Never. I'm just way too happy to do anything except reminisce about tonight's events.

* * *

'Harry! For gods sake listen will you?' Hermione's sharp voice echoes around the empty common room.

The blinding sunlight is creeping through the windows as if to say 'come outside and enjoy me! Come and play!' and here we are, cooped up inside a dinky little room revising for the exams.

'Sorry Hermione' I murmur. I'm not really sorry; it's her who should be sorry, interrupting my memories like that.

All I can think about is that pale, sleek, blonde haired stallion of mine; yes MINE Draco.

His nice big…hands yes his hands, the ones that know exactly where to go and how to touch. His warm, strong, safe embrace that makes me feel loved.

His sinful, tasty, moist, playful lips, that make my lips tingle and do a little happiness dance.

I feel so good and yet so naughty. So sexy and yet so sinful. So happy and yet so guilty. But most of all I feel lucky. Draco malfoy, the sexiest boy to ever pass through those grand oak doors, wants me. I have to admit I'd never have believed it, but there it is. We're a couple. Well not officially, but he wants to be and so do I.

* * *

Dum de dum dum dum. Keeping up appearances would be easy, but all I want to do is laugh whenever I come face to face with Harry.

Hahaha! He's mine, not yours! I did him, I fucked him, and he's mine! Oh yeah!

I can just imagine the look on Weasley's face when we tell him.

But when WILL we tell people?

It's been nearly a week. And I'm suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

I know!

A little letter. Getting him in detention would be too obvious. So lets crack on!

No that sounds needy. No that sounds mean. Ask about weasel, I don't care but it's another line, and it adds a bit extra.

Done. Oh now I've got to go to the owlery to get that damn eagle owl off his fat arse to go down a floor just to deliver a letter.

I could do it myself but I don't know where their common room is and it would look suspicious. Oh well, the things we do for love.

* * *

Draco has a beautiful owl. All pretty, and golden, and proud.

Why am I talking about a stupid owl? Anyway, I was in the common room with Ron and Hermione and it swoops in and drops a pretty blue parchment on my lap. Then it steals Ron's piece of chocolate out of his hand and flies off again.

Unfortunately Ron and Hermione recognised the damn thing so I had to hide the parchment and now I'm reading it under the covers.

It says (in Draco's thin, neat and glistening scrawl, he must have written it today the ink's still moist.)

**Harry,**

I need to see you, I don't mean like look at you I can do that any time, I mean talk and maybe kiss and I think you know what else.

It's been a week and I'm suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

I need to feel your silky skin under my fingers, touch your juicy lips with mine, and to see your hot sexy body naked. Oh god I'm getting a bit hot now.

So tell me when and where we can meet and ill see you then.

How's your weasel (I don't really care but it makes my letter look long and big. Oh god I sound like an overexcited five year old.)

So tell me about meeting.

Until then babe.

**Draco**

xxx

I scribble 'tomorrow, room of requirement, 7.30 pm.' and send it back with a school owl (Hedwig is hunting) immediately

I feel giddy now. I never knew Draco Malfoy would make me feel this way.


	4. The Room Of Requirement

**_a/n: well this proves how stupid i am.i was sorting through my computer files and in my folder for this story i found this chapter.i have no idea when i wrote it or why i never posted it.so if you're wondering why harry and draco arranged to meet and never did, then blame my memory and my stupidity.so please read and review and tell me whether i made a mistake posting it when i should have just deleted it._**

**Room of requirement**

Tick tock tick tock.slower and slower the seconds drag on.

Seven hours until I see him again.

What will we do? What will the room become? My fantasy or his?

Six hours till I feel his touch again. I wonder if he has the same excited feeling in his stomach.

Five hours. His yummy lips that taste of cherries, I'll greet them, and make them mine.

Four, three, two, one hour. One hour until I feel his sexy green eyes upon my body.

Thirty minutes, fifteen. I better leave now. I haven't eaten much for dinner. Oh well my hunger is not for food, its for him.

Waiting outside the seemingly empty wall. Footsteps, are they his?

They're getting louder; I see his ruffled black hair, his hunched figure. I smile at him.

We kiss. There I am, soaring above the clouds, that happy, warm feeling bursting inside of me. I pull back, he smirks playfully and a large oak door appears.

He gestures me to enter. I'm shocked by what I see.

A massive room filled with green and red chairs, pillows, and the focal point of the room, a grand wooden four-poster bed. Decked with gold and silver hangings, green tassels and red sumptuous pillows.

I feel his hands slip around my waist. I look around at him, amazed.

He grins playfully, and pulls me towards him.

We kiss for eternity, my heart flying a million miles away from my body, my mind skimming the sky in excitement, my tongue wrestling with the giant sea monster that he controls.

But he breaks the connection, my heart falls back into my chest with a thud, my mind pulled back into my head dazed, my tongue lost and lonely.

He grabs the collar of my robes and tugs. It falls gracefully to the floor.

I yank his; I throw it roughly to the corner. We continue like this until we are both naked. He runs his thin fingers through my silky, smooth, blonde hair. I kiss his neck, he groans in pleasure. I push him onto the bed, and jump on next to him.

He takes control. He climbs onto me this time. Running his fingers gently down my spine, sending shivers through my skin. He kisses the back of my neck, electricity courses through me, I moan, I want him to do it again. He toys with me, waiting until I can't take the suspense any longer.

He finally enters me; it feels so right, so natural, so meant to be.

My breathing is becoming ragged. I want him; he goes in and out of me slowly at first and then gathering speed.

Its torture, he knows what I want and he's using it to torture me.

He gets faster and faster, he caresses my penis, I know I'm going to come soon, so is he. He comes first, filling me with his sperm.

It makes me ejaculate too. He starts again but he doesn't play this time.

He gets straight into it. We both release our stuff at least four times until he falls back exhausted. We look into each other's eyes and giggle. It's already nine pm.

We saunter back to our common rooms, reminiscing on what we'd done.

Neither of us can sleep.

When will we do it again?

**_a/n: so was it worth posting or should i have just deleted it?please review and tell me, orr just review and say how stupid i am.if you do the second i will agree with you because i really am utterly hopeless._**


	5. Charms Class Passion

Charms class passion

Floating on a cloud. It's an amazing feeling you know, that's how Harry makes me feel.

Its unbelievable, the antics were getting up to, we've been seeing each other secretly for about three weeks now. It all feels so wrong, so sneaky, and it is.

But I have to admit, what happened today brought me back down to earth, and fast.

I think it was the shock that a goody two shoes Gryffindor, especially Harry Potter, would do such a thing.

Well enough of my blabbering here goes.

I'm in charms class with those idiot Hufflepuff's and the large out door burst open. But no one entered. We resumed our work; well I got back to staring into space, when I felt something touch my thigh.

I kick Crabbe instinctively; ever since he came out I've had to keep stopping him from trying it on with me. He glares at me and whispers 'what?' I return his glare narrowing my eyes, as if he doesn't know.

But then I feel a finger running up my thigh, it tickles and I giggle. Crabbe looks at me, scared and shuffles uncomfortably in his seat. Leaning back so I can see under the desk, I see a bright pair of green eyes blinking back at me.

Theywink slyly, and I feel a tugging at my waist, my trousers slip off, but thankfully no one notices. Next, I feel a breeze around my balls; I notice my boxers have gone too. I move closer to the table so nothing is visible.

I thought to myself 'No! No! No! He wouldn't, he wouldn't dare! No!'

But he does. I can't say I didn't enjoy it, it was the best blow job I've ever had! I never want to leave his mouth, but all too soon, he's licking me clean, and pushing my boxers back on.

Crabbe is now practically sat on Blaise's knee, after edging carefully away all the time I was groaning and moaning and whispering 'oh yeah!'

I feel a hand working its way up my chest, and tracing indistinct patterns on my chest.

It feels great, but before I know it I'm shouting out to the whole class, 'oh yeah keep going mmmmmmmm!'

Shit! I curse myself, and receive amused looks from the Hufflepuff's and angry scolding from Professor Flitwick. Crabbe is literally close to tears of terror.

The hand closes on my shirt and I'm being tugged under the table.

Crabbe squeals and falls to the floor, apparently pissing his pants, Blaise is in stitches and everyone else is craning their necks to see what is happening.

'Shhhhh!' Harry whispers, and throws a cloak over us and we sit there not moving a muscle. Heads appear under the desk, but apparently they don't see us because they return looking disappointed after a few seconds.

Harry signals to the door and I nod. We escape through the door and run madly down the corridor, we continue until we get outside in the grounds where we collapse under a large oak tree and began laughing hysterically.

' I cannot believe that you, YOU of all people just did that!' I gasp clutching a stitch in my side.

'I'm amazed too! You nearly blew our cover, poor Crabbe, he'll be traumatised.'

We fall back laughing harder than ever.

We sat there in the shade for the rest of the day; mostly he sat with his head in my lap, with me stroking the mess that he calls hair.

I wished it would last for eternity, but as with all good things, it came to an end and we had to troop back up to the castle for dinner.

I sit down at the Slytherin table, to receive amused looks from Blaise and terrified glances from Crabbe. Harry and his little friends are laughing about something, he looks so cute and innocent when he laughs, I know he's anything but innocent though.

I've no idea what's going on between us.

It's all giving me a headache thinking about it.

I'm sure it will all work out; at least I hope it all becomes clear soon.

* * *

Ok. Ok .I'm in shock. 

I cannot believe what I've done toady, I'm not going to say I didn't like it because that would be a HUGE lie, and it isn't the only thing that's huge if you know what I mean.

Ok shut up brain you're babbling about nothing.

Well, it was just so GOOD! I can't think of another word to describe it. it felt right, and now my mouth feels so empty, like his dick should be in my mouth 24/7.

'Why is that so bad?' says that voice in my head that believes the only way to live your life is to fuck someone at least four times a day.

I ignore it, thinking about what I'm going to do.

I need to stop being so secretive that's for sure, I'm getting fed up of the sneaking and the lying to Ron and Hermione, it just doesn't feel right.

Maybe I should tell them, what harm could it do?

Oh god there they are, cuddling in the common room, right in front of the fire.

Here goes.

'Ahem' I say, reminding myself of Umbridge. They look up happily.

'Hi Harry, what's up?' Hermione asks. Right, just tell them nice and easy.

'I'm…I'm…Well what I mean is…Erm…' I stutter, look its not that hard, say it your head '_I'm gay, I'm dating Draco_' ready? _**NO**_! Go!

'I'm ggggg, I mean I'm in llllll' oh for fuck sake it's simple you useless incompetent…

'Mate, are you ok?' Ron asks looking worried.

'ImgayandDracoandIareacoupleandIjustwantyoutoknowthatwereinlove.' I throw it all out with my eyes clamped shut.

They nod at me slowly 'Harry lets try that again shall we, a bit slower perhaps. Come sit down look.' Hermione gestures kindly to the facing armchair. I relax in the soft furniture and steady myself. 'Ok, you two. I have to tell you this,' here it comes, drum roll please… ' I'm gay' Ron looks as if he's in shock, Hermione squeals and throws her arms around me.' Oh Harry that's great!' she beams, all Ron can say is 'how long?' Hermione casts him a dark look but I don't mind, 'I've known for about six weeks' I explain.

'Why didn't you tell us?' he demands. He looks angry, I sigh and soldier on. ' I don't know, it was hard to accept it, and then I was preoccupied.' I tell him evasively, not looking him in the eyes.

'With what?' Hermione asks sharply, 'I know it wasn't revision, you never paid any attention to that, and you've never been like this with Quidditch, so spill the beans!' she smirks at me.

'Well I was coming to that!' I answer impatiently, 'the thing is, I've found someone.'

Ron's eyes go even wider and his eyebrows have disappeared into his fringe, Hermione is squealing excitedly again. 'Who is it Harry? Tell us! Tell us!'

'Well, now don't get angry' I add to Ron, 'it's Draco'

'Malfoy?' Hermione asks politely while Ron is coughing and spluttering.

'The weasel? Jesus Harry are you feeling ok?' he yells, his face reddening.

It takes a while for me to calm them down, and explain everything but after were done it feels a lot better and I don't feel so guilty anymore. After nearly four hours, were all very tired and decide to go to bed. Almost immediately Ron's snores fill the dormitory, but I can't sleep, I'm just remembering the events of the last day in my mind.

Eventually I do doze off, wondering about Draco and how he's feeling.

**_A/n i know theres not much to this chapter, but bear with me!Thanks for the reviewsI've got,please review this story!_**


	6. Conflicts Of A Confused Heart

**_A/n a couple of naughty words in this,tut tut.(please ignore me i think my friend has slipped me something)_**

* * *

So we're out, we're proud, and it's going about as smoothly as Harry's hair.

Well I suppose it's my friends more than his, they don't want to accept the fact that I'm in love with a boy, moreover a Gryffindor.

Crabbe is being very icy towards me; probably because of the amount of times I told him I wasn't gay so he would stop flirting with me. So is Blaise, but maybe that's because when he said he'd got off with pansy I told him that Parkinson would go with anything that had eyes, and that once I actually caught her snogging Snape after class. Ok I made the last bit up to see his face, but she's such a slut he needs to be informed.

Where was I? Oh yeah, my tangled love life. So, we told our close friends, and of course in under an hour the whole school knew.

I was quite anxious, but I don't give a shit anymore, I mean I have Harry and that's all that matters right? Yes, that's right.

Unfortunately, now some of the fun and excitement is gone. No more creeping around late at night, no more sneaking off to visit eachother in lessons, no more sneaky glances and winks across the great hall. Not now with everyone asking and watching anyway.

It's sort of a hollow victory. We don't have to sneak and lie, but now everyone hates me (well more than they did) and it's not very easy to be discreet.

I wonder if we'll last? If we do it'll probably be a miracle. Firstly there's Voldemort, then there's our friends and family, and then there's just the possibility that we weren't meant to be. 'Go away you horrible thought!' I think angrily.

Getting up off my bed and leaving the deserted dormitory, I turn my thoughts to happier subjects, like marriage and a quiet life in the country. I smile at my ridiculous thoughts. Our life's never going to be quiet, Voldemort will make sure of that, either he'll kill Harry, or Harry will kill him and reporters will follow us everywhere.

Sighing dejectedly, I traipse into the great hall for dinner.

I've spent all day locked in the dormitory alone, so I receive angry glares all round as I seat myself at the end of the table, and people immediately move along to get away.

Sighing again I help myself to roast chicken and sullenly prod it with my fork.

'I'm a lot like this chicken.' I think unhappily, 'I'm pale and pasty skinned, everyone wants to stab me or murder me, I'm lonely and surrounded by people who cluck and glare at me and I'm scared of what's going to happen to me in the future.' by now I'm getting angry at what my existence has become. 'I've had enough of this, I've had enough of these losers looking at me as if I'm shit on their shoes, no more!' I decide and stand up quickly.

'I've had enough of you fucking arseholes looking down your noses at me, you're all just a bunch of jealous retards who cant handle the fact that I'm fucking Harry potter!' I yell at the people in the hall who all fall silent. 'Well I'm not taking it anymore! Do you hear me? NO MORE! I'm not going to stand for you all looking at me as if I'm shit on your fucking shoes! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? There was a time when you all used to fear me, run and cower from me! When the words Draco Malfoy plucked a chord of fear in your cold hearts. And you'd better remember that if you want to stay curse free! Fucking bastards!'I finish and storm out of the room throwing my plate on the floor so it smashes upon contact with the hard stone.

I run through the entrance hall and out into the empty grounds. I head straight for the tree where Harry and I spent that afternoon together 2 weeks ago. I curl up at the trunk and begin to sob.

* * *

I glance at Ron and Hermione after witnessing Draco's mental breakdown.

Their faces reflect everyone else's in the hall. Terrified. They stare at me as if to say 'go sort him out'

After feeling everyone's eyes burning into me, I scurry out into the entrance hall and out into the grounds.

The eerie silence is broken by muffled sobs off to my left.

I find the frightened blond in a ball by the large oak tree. As I kneel beside him he looks up, his bloodshot, silver eyes pierce my caring green.

'You must think I'm a right loser' he sniffs; I put my arms round him and try to comfort him. 'Of course I don't! I love you, but I don't know what that was about.' I murmur gently, he leans into me, the odd tear trickling down his porcelain cheek.

'I'm just fed up of them all glaring at me and ignoring me and I just want them to stop.' he moans, I smile and he notices, a frown creeping across his face.

'How do you think I felt? All those years with people staring and gawping at my forehead as if I was some freak show, and then when I've lost hundreds of points in one night.' I say pointedly, Draco was the reason Gryffindor lost the vast amount of points in their first year. He chuckles at that memory.

' I guess I'm being stupid' he mutters and pulls himself up.

'No you're not, I've felt like that before now. But you know people will think you've gone over the edge now?' I ask, he smiles and stands up looking down at me.

He offers his hand to help me up and we walk around the forest until darkness falls around us.

We make our way back to the castle and then go our separate ways.

Lying in bed I stare at the canopy above me, thinking about Draco. I feel sorry for him, he doesn't deserve to be laughed at, but what can I do? I think to myself.

I mull everything over in my mind and finally drift off at about two in the morning.

My dreams are plagued with angry chickens and sobbing trees, also thrown into the mix is Malfoy's eagle owl telling me 'help me! I cant take it much longer, I'm not used to it.' I reach out to comfort it but it disappears and I wake up in the pitch-black dormitory.


	7. The Final Battle

I think I've lost my legs.

Not literally obviously, but I can't walk. I think I'm in shock.

I don't know why, I knew it was coming, but I didn't know it would be so soon.

Let me explain, I've just left Dumbledore's office and he's informed me that he's located and destroyed the final horcrux. I know what that means; it's time for the final showdown with Voldemort.

I don't know how I expected to feel, but it's just so unreal. Dumbledore says we have to act quickly, within the next three weeks, so that means loads of practising and studying all day everyday.

It means something else too. I knew I would have to eventually, if not now but in the future, but I don't want to. I can't imagine what life will be life when I do it. 'No distractions' that's what Dumbledore said, looking down his crooked nose, in his soft, gentle, omniscient voice. So I have to do it. I have to stop seeing Draco.

I can't bear to think of the look on his poor, porcelain face. I just hope he knows it's for the best. For his own safety. For the wizarding world.

So if I have three weeks, I'll see and do him one more time, and then end it.

I really hope he'll forgive me in time.

Back in the common room with Ron and Hermione, I'm only half listening to their discussion about how I'm going to defeat Voldemort heroically. My mind is somewhere between Draco's boxers and the animal that inhabits them.

I think something in my own underpants is stirring so I run from the common room after hurried goodbyes and manage to get into bed without anyone seeing the tenting of my robes.

* * *

'Urgent' message from Harry just arrived, '**_must see you, tonight 10.30 by the lake_**.' 

Great, what is this all about? I must have done something to piss him off, the writing's all untidy so he must have been shaking.

Oh well, I don't think he'll yell at me, he better not anyway.

So now I must wait for time to tick on, perfect, a whole day with Pansy and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle have decided to leave me alone for a while, I know their game, after the last 16 years it's not hard to notice when they fancy someone, let alone each other.

By the lake, watching Pansy's big fat gob open and close going on about god knows what, probably her wedding to Blaise. Blaise looks like he's in a coma, better nudge him, I'm not suffering alone. Oh that's nice, I pinch him and he punches me in the face, bastard, I'll get him; I know his secret. Hehehe blackmail! I know what happened two weeks ago after about seven fire whiskeys, involving him, Crabbe, Goyle, a bed and some handcuffs.

Oh here we go, subtlety never was Pansy's strong point, 'and Draco can be your best man, darling'

Oh yes pansy, of course I will, its not like I've been asked and have a choice, but of course I'd be honoured Pansy! I could always make a memorable best man speech though.

'Look, Pans, I'm gonna go back to the castle, I'm a little tired. I wouldn't want bags under my perfect eyes would I?' I smirk and leave the two 'love birds' alone.

I am actually quite tired, just a little nap then.

Shit! Its 7.45, I've got 15 minutes to have my dinner, must run, no that would ruin my hair, must **hurry** up to the great hall now.

I eat almost alone, by now nearly everyone has eaten so I'm spared the glances from those losers who seem to believe I'm a television programme.

This food taste crap, I bet it's that useless house-elf Dobby's fault, he always was a shit cook, but he was good at tidying my bedroom.

Oh well, back to that boring common room for another two hours of Pansy's relentless cooing of Blaise and telling us how she's going to have the perfect fairytale wedding. I must resist the urge to ask her if she's going to be the big ugly troll who scares off all the guests.

Here we go, 'Draco! Draco! Come sit with us were talking about what were going to wear at the wedding!'

By the looks on their faces, Pansy was the only one talking.

Blaise was comatose once more, Goyle had his hand down Crabbe's trousers, and Crabbe was giving Goyle a massage with his feet, shaking with pleasure from what Goyle was doing. I dump myself on the chair facing them and lay back ready for the torture to begin.

Nod, nod, smile, nod, nod, and laugh. Oh god she is so BORING!

After three months, sorry an hour and a half, I leave to get ready.

Right then, deep green silk shirt, wow that's the same colour of Harry's eyes, I've never noticed that before! Anyway, tight fitting, dark, jeans, and my best silk cloak. Hmm, maybe he'll fuck me as soon as he sees me because I look so hot.

Smiling, I get dressed and begin the fifteen-minute task of doing my hair.

Time to go, right now very quietly so that no one… 'Draco? Where are you going I thought you were going to bed?' SHIT! The fucking troll has caught me.

Maybe if I just ignore her she'll go away. No, she's blocked my path, well there's only one thing left to do. 'Move out the way you fat, ugly, hideous, fucking troll!' I yell and throw her across the room out of my way.

Striding out the room, I make my way up to the entrance hall and out to the grounds.

The air is light and breezy, the moon shining brightly, reflecting on the lake. There's a figure slumped at the bank, I creep up behind him. He turns and smiles.

'Hi, we need to talk'

**_A/N:hehehe cliffhanger, its a bit obvious though. anyway, please review, my story likes reviews, my story will cry if you don't review.do you want that on your conscience?do you?ok i think i've gone over the top now.please let me know what you think!_**


	8. We Need To Talk

'We need to talk'

ooooooooooooh shit.

This doesn't sound good. Not one bit.

I walk forward and gag on the stench of booze coming from Harry.

'Have you been drinking?' I ask

'No!' he says it defiantly, but it would have been more believable if he hadn't hiccupped in between.

'Come on Harry, give me the bottle!' I demand, he glares up at me; I see that his eyes are all red and bloodshot.

'Look I didn't ask you here to le _hic _cture me, I need to t hic ell you something.'

Oh yeah, back to that deep ominous feeling of dread.

'Well, I have to fight vold hic emort soon, and I think it would be bet hic ter if we…you know…' he trails off not looking me in the eyes. I have an idea of what he might be implying, but I ignore it.

'We what? Do each other's hair? Kill Ron? Gang bang Snape? What?'

I amaze myself that I can bring humour to such a depressing moment.

'No, I mean…I mean…we have to stop Draco.' he stammers boldly. He's still avoiding my gaze.

'Stop what? Drinking? Yes I think you should stop Harry, I think you've got a little addiction if you'd just…'

'I think you know what I mean Draco, so stop being a fucking smart arse.' He says coldly. He fixes me with what I think is supposed to be a withering glare.

'You're intelligent enough to work it out, stop being in denial and accept it. We both knew it would happen, it's just an extra weapon for Voldemort if we stay together. I have to be focused on killing him, for good, not screwing around with you. I know it's good, but I do this for the whole wizarding world. Do you understand?' all through his little speech he was talking hard and icily, but he finished with pity, with sadness and regret in his hoarse voice. I can't look at him, so I pace back and forth, my eyes glued to the ground.

I see him pull out a large bottle of fire whiskey, and take a long gulp from it.

My heart feels oddly deflated. This isn't right, were supposed to be together. Oww, my eyes are burning now; so is my throat, come to think of it.

He's staring at me; I can feel his emerald eyes on my head. I clamp my own eyes shut, and a single tear falls down my face.

'Ok, 'I cough, trying to regain my composure. 'I understand, it was good while it lasted though right?' I put on a bright, cheery, fake smile. I bet he can see straight through it, but I don't give a flying pigs arse what he thinks, he's broken my heart.

He gets up and kisses me, but there is no emotion there, just dried saliva and stale drink.

I move away, back up to the castle, keeping my head up high.

I fling myself down on to my bed without getting undressed. Having locked the door, I break down and cry my heart out. Why do I lose everything I have that's good? I love him, I always will, but he doesn't care about me.

What's the point anymore? I cant see anything remotely interesting and worth living for in my life. 'What harm could it do?' says a little voice in my head. 'Voldemort will do it anyway if you don't join him. It would mean you're in control. It would be on your terms. You'd be independent for once. Just give it a go, it probably won't even hurt. Go on!'

* * *

I wonder what time it is. I dumped Draco about three hours ago. I don't know for sure, I've had too much fire whiskey to understand anything more than the pain in my head. 

Maybe if I have a little nap. aaaaah that's better.

'Do you think he'll do it?'

'I dunno he's a Slytherin'

'Yes but aren't they cowards? I'm not sure he will'

'But he went up there, how would he get down?'

'Why is he up there anyway?'

Voices all around me sounding panicked, anxious and scared.

I open my eyes and find a large group, no make that the whole school, crowded around one of the turrets to the east of the castle, right by the lake, right near me. From where I am, I can see that there is something on the roof of the turret. I heave myself up and walk forwards through the crowd.

When I'm at the front, I see that the whole row is packed full of Slytherins.

Pansy is whispering hysterically, ' It's my fault; I pissed him off last night. Oh its all my fault!'

I dare to look up and see a hunched, blonde figure shaking terribly and quite obviously crying.

Draco.

He spots me in the crowd, and points a crooked, shaking finger towards me.

'YOU!' he shouts down, his voice full of pain, anger and sadness. Everyone looks round at me, curious as to what's going on.

'What are you doing you idiot?' I shout back at him, my head hurts from the drink, but my worry and anger seep through to the surface.

'Why the fuck do you care? POTTER.' he spits the last word. I feel a pang of hurt, he's back to using my last name; he hates me.

'Draco, look, if your up there because of last night you need to grow up. I told you it isn't the fact I hate you, its just for the wizarding world.'

'Oh of course that's just the perfect cover story isn't it! You don't really hate me you just don't want me around when you go off with your little army, jumping around sending any old curse at that old snake. Well I'm not that stupid potter, I know the REAL reason.'

'It doesn't look like you're stupid! Are you that paranoid Draco? Really are you that pathetic?'

'Don't call me pathetic Potter! Don't you dare…'

'You are pathetic Draco! Seriously if you're up there because you think the whole world's against you and that I hate you then you really are the stupidest person I have ever met, and that includes my cousin.' I snap.

I can't stand looking at him in this state anymore. I turn around and stalk back up to the castle, up the steps to the turret, and out towards the sobbing, hysterical mess that is Draco.

He turns when he hears the patter of my shoes on the slate tiles.

'Stay away from me Potter, please' he pleads to me, his once silver eyes now a bright blood red colour.

'No Draco, I love you, I didn't dump you because I hate you, I had to, it's for the best' I reach out, my hand but he backs away shaking his head.

He hits the guttering but continues to take a step back. He slips off the edge and I surge forwards to grab his wrist. Down below the crowd is shrieking and gasping.

'Help me! Help me! Please Harry!' he wails and looks me in the eyes, full of fear and sadness and brimming with tears.

' I'm sorry Draco' I apologise.

'What for? Your not gonna let me go are you? Harry?' he whimpers, tears flowing from his eyes.

'Fuck no! Why the hell would I do that? I mean I'm sorry I hurt you Draco. Honestly I never meant to, I love you Draco, it's just a necessary step. Do you understand now?' I ask him while pulling him up onto the roof.

'I suppose, god I'm stupid aren't I?' he wipes his eyes and we leave the roof of the turret smiling. We reach the main part of the castle and turn to face each other.

'I will always love you Harry, I don't care how long it takes; I will have you back.'

He promises me and then turns and walks away, his footsteps echoing around the deserted corridor.

I stare after him, at that time I think of it as a stupid promise, never to be fulfilled.

How naïve I was, he's a Malfoy; Malfoy's always get what they want.

**_a/n:i toyed with the idea of lettingDraco fall off, but i love him too much to do that!anyway,please review!_**


	9. Half A Decade Of Nightmares

_**a/n: ok so here we go.five years since we last saw the sexy duo,voldemort is dead and poor draco is a little down and desperate(aww!). i'm actually quite proud of this chapter, i really enjoyed writing it too(but i think that was more the fact that i was seriously hyper when i wrote it.don't ask about the kids names, i don't know why i gave them chav names i just thought it would be funny.please tell me if i was wrong orto tell me what you think.ok then lets go!**_

Half a decade of nightmares.

It's been five years since I last saw Harry. Well, in person that is. Everyone has seen his face plastered all over the **_Daily Prophet_** every other day for the last five years.

And if his photo wasn't there his name most certainly was. Just little remarks in articles like: 'this would not have been possible without Harry potter' or else 'thanks to Harry potter, more people are in Azkaban tonight.'

Harry potter, the boy who lived, the man who won, the greatest auror ever to enter the ministry, the sexiest wizard alive. But what people overlook is the fact that **I **was the first to love him. **I** was the first to help him out of that big pink fluffyhomosexual closet.** I **was the first one to show him true love and happiness.

I promised him all those years ago, in that deserted corridor, right after I tried to jump off the roof, that I would get him back. I know I will someday, but someday is too far away right now. I just can't wait any longer. I've had enough of sitting tight and watching my life pass before me, watching all my friends finding people and falling in love, and most of all watching Pansy and Blaise live 'happily'.

I suppose I should say that they aren't happy because of each other. The happiness ended four years ago, ever since they had their first child 'Mercedes-Cleopatra Zabini'

They didn't stop having kids though, or should I say Pansy didn't stop; it's obvious that the other four are from other men. What freaks me out the most is that one of them bears a lot of resemblance to Ron Weasley. I'm sure Blaise is aware of her many affairs, after all he caught her and her boss at it in the garage once, but he still hasn't divorced her. I think its more the love of her money than Pansy herself that keeps him around. At the minute I think Pansy is entertaining a man called Roy who is 7 years older than her and Blaise is in love with a sixteen-year-old called Meridia.

Their five kids: Mercedes-Cleopatra, Gary-Tyler, Paris-Katie, Darren-Reece, and Keesha-Demi-Frances-Destiny Zabini are also fully aware that their parents are unfaithful sex-aholics and after talking to them I realise that they are a little mentally damaged after witnessing both their dad and mum having sex with someone else. (If they were not already damaged from their hideous names)

So anyway back to my terrible, depressing, melancholy life.

What I need is a plan. Come on Draco; use that large, calculating, cunning brain of yours that's hidden under the two inches of gel and that gorgeous, silky, smooth, pure pearly-blonde hair.

Right, he works at the ministry, well I'm not off in there with all the looks and glares I'll get. So another way, maybe luring tactics. Yes that might work. For once his need to save losers will come in handy. Okie dokie, lets get started.

* * *

'Paperwork has to be the only downside to this perfect job' 

I've been sat at this desk now for three hours and read the same paragraph about sixty times not taking in any more than the first word 'two'.

Sighing I get up and decide to go and find Hermione. I walk through the many cubicles and round to the improper use of magic office of which Hermione was in charge of.

I find her yelling at some young men, who look like they have only just left school,

'How dare you send someone a letter telling them their wand is going to be destroyed?'

'Well I lost a bet so I had to' one of them mumbled, unfortunately I already know what's coming.

'HAD TO? What do you mean you HAD TO? You are eighteen years of age! You are supposed to be responsible wizards! You aren't at Hogwarts any more boys! I gave you this job because I thought you were mature and responsible! If you EVER do anything like this again I will throw you out of the ministry never to return do you understand me?' she shrieked, her face contorted in rage.

'Yes ma'am' they mumble in unison.

'Get out of my sight' she sighs.

They scurry off and she turns to face me, she smiles sadly and I smirk back.

'What are you doing here Harry?' she croaks hoarsely.

'Well I can't concentrate and I thought we might go visit your darling husband.'

'Yes!' she replies immediately, 'I need to get out of here away from these imbeciles.'

She throws a dark look over her shoulder and we walk off together.

We climb into the rackety old lift and go down to level seven where Ron worked.

Hermione and Ron had finally got together a year after Harry had defeated lord Voldemort and had married two years after that.

Ron worked in the department of magical games and sports and was second in charge for scheduling Quidditch matches both national and international, and also for organising tickets and advertising.

When we arrivethough it is to scenes of chaos and mass panic.

Hermione, being the bossy leader she is, magnified her voice and ordered everyone to calm down and inform us what the problem was.

However, before anyone could come forward, a bright violet memo came zooming towards me. I pulled it out of the air and began reading.

_**Harry,**_

_**A cloaked figure kidnapped Ron Weasley at 1352 hrs today.**_

_**Being his best friend, you may feel it is your duty to go and save him.**_

_**But Harry listen, DO NOT GET INVOLVED!**_

_**This may just be a trap, stay where you are while we sort this mess out.**_

**Tonks**

I crumple the note in my hand and think about what I've just read.

Ron has been kidnapped by a cloaked figure, it may be a trap, and I must stay where I am.

Well then there's only one thing I can do. Go and save Ron.

I look at Hermione trying to calm the crowd and then Disapparate.

I reach home to find the hallway strewn with books and a black cloak by the doorway to the basement.

I run forwards and push the door open a smidgeon.

I see Ron unconscious form, but the attacker has his back to me.

Creeping silently, I walk down the steps but once I reach the floor my footsteps echo.

The figure turns and I see the luminous white-blond hair of Draco Malfoy.

His silver eyes glinting in the faint strip of light from upstairs.

'Hello Harry' he smiles at me, 'we meet again.'

'What do you think you're doing?' I ask exasperatedly.

'What do you mean Harry?' a frown crossing his perfectly smooth pale face.

'I mean why have you kidnapped Ron and brought him here?'

'Oh that. Well, you see Harry; I made you a promise five years ago didn't I? Yes, and I feel now, after half a decade of loneliness and depression and self-pity, I decided it was time for me to fulfil my promise. So Harry, do you have a boyfriend?'

I stare at him; his face is pleasant and hopeful. His large eyes look defeated and deadened. I notice he's shaking. I look at him and remind myself of the last five years.

I was devastated after I dumped him, but then I had to fight Voldemort, when I succeeded once more I was the centre of attention. Everywhere I went I was watched and cheered. People wrote books about me and the papers were full of my photos.

I had no private life, I had no social life, and I had no life basically. Ron and Hermione helped me become an auror, and that has kept me going, but I've never been happy.

I was lonely, and I pined for a companion but all the dates I went on ended the same way, they only wanted to be famous or else they weren't right for me. I wanted someone to love me for who I was not what I'd done, I wanted someone to make me feel whole and loved, I wanted someone to know how I was feeling and to care for me but not be dependent. I realise now, looking at the fine, gorgeous, muscled, sexy man before me, that he was the one I was yearning for. I remember he asked me a question so I shake my head.

He smiles and bares his perfect straight white teeth. 'Do you still love me Harry?' he asks. I have no idea how to answer. I do love him, but I don't want to appear as if I've wanted him all this time, I was the one who ended it after all. I stare at him. I never would have believed that Draco Malfoy would do this just so that I, Harry Potter would love him again. I stare at him some more. It feels like an eternity has passed and he begins to look a little afraid that I might reject him. I step forward; my legs appear to be the only things that work. I am so close now that our noses are touching. I have to stretch a bit because he is taller than me, but I manage to brush his lips and they taste exactly the same as five years ago.

He opens his lips and I seize the chance to slip my tongue in. we kiss for hours, for months for years. In reality it's about three minutes but it feels as though the last five years never happened. I never want to lose him again, never want to break our connection, but he pulls away to my annoyance.

'Is that a yes' he asks smirking.

'Of course it's a fucking yes!' I sigh heavily.

He smiles at me and hugs me tight I look into his eyes. By now Ron is stirring, I smile at Draco who returns it. We walk up to the living room and collapse on the seatee.

'Pinch me' he says

'Why?'

'Because after the last five years, I want to make sure this is real and things are finally looking up'

'It's real babe, we're free to be happy again'

_**a/n: so there you go. i hope you liked it, and my chav names.so after you've read it please review and tell me whether it was worth the wait or whether i'm totally shit and need to go into a corner and die. **__**ok maybe not say exactly that but you know what i mean.i'm going to go now before i make even more of a fool of myself so byebye!**_


	10. Peace At Last

**_a/n: ok, thanks for all the reviews!i do enjoy getting them (does that make me a loser?) _****_sadly i have to admit that this is the final chapter.i don't really think i can think ofanything else i could add to this story so it's probably for the best that i end it here before it goes completely shit. so thanks to all the people who have read this and i hope this chapter is ok. i'd like your opinions on it and if i decide it is total bullshit then i'll take it off and write another one. so here we go!_**

He still loves me!

After five years of no contact and he still loves me!

He's still the same basically. He's still as good in the sack, still as sweet, still as hot!

It feels like yesterday was when I left him alone in that corridor.

But I don't care about the last five years, if he's been with millions of boys between then and now makes no difference, I haven't been with anyone, and I never will again, because I'm Harry's.

I wonder if we'll get married. I suppose we will, I'll persuade him eventually. I'd be the bride. The white suit would look better with my beautifully perfect hair, and the black would match that untidy birds nest that rests upon his head.

I think I'll ask him. Right now.

'…So I said to him…'

'Harry, will you marry me?'

'What?

'It's a simple question, will you become my gorgeous sexy husband?'

'What now?'

'Whenever, but will you become my gorgeous sexy husband, a.k.a the boy who lived to win the war and marry a Malfoy?'

'Well…I…'

I make my puppy dog eyes, he could never resist now.

'Of course I will!'

'Yes? You will?' I think I'm crying. Oh yes I am, there's a tear. He is too. Aww he looks so innocent when he cries. I put my arms around him.

Just then I remember we are not alone in he house, actually I don't remember more like I'm "forcefully reminded" that the weasel is here.

'Erm… sorry' he mumbles

'We're getting married!' Harry manages through a face full of tears.

'What?' weasel looks angry, hehehe his face matches his hair!

'Yes, Harry is going to become my gorgeous sexy boy-who-lived-to-win-the-war-and-marry-a-Malfoy husband! Isn't it fab?' I'm laughing. Why am I laughing? I think I'm hysterical.

'Oh' I don't like his tone of voice. No, stop laughing, must look threatening, must-resist-laughing.

'Erm Draco are you ok?'

'You look constipated.'

'Shut-up Ron'

'No… it's just…sorry…' I can't hold it in

'Hahahahahahahahahehehehehehehe'ouch my side hurts.

'Ron did you jinx him?'

'I wish I did, this is fun'

'No it isn't Ron, help me.'

They drag me off somewhere, oh the bathroom. What the hell?

'Aaaarrrrrrrgh!' they splashed me with water! How dare they?

'My hair! You bastards have ruined my hair!'

'There we go. Back to normal babe?'

' I'll give you babe!'

'Draco we have a guest, we can't leave him to go and have sex now can we? That would be rude.'

'I won't have sex with you ever again!'

' I think you will somehow, all I did was mess up your hair. Please forgive me'

I think he's trying to pout; it just looks like someone has given him a well-deserved punch. I heave myself up and look down at him.

'No fucking way.' I whisper, but instead of being scared he kisses me.

Cherries! Juicy, firm, succulent, naughty cherries! I can't resist him any longer. I have to kiss him back. Burning passion that has slept for five years awakens in both of us. I slam him against the wall and think about what has happened. We're going to be married, spend our lives together.

I love him. I always will. Even when were old and decrepit, (him not me, I will never age) I will love him.

* * *

Well today has been very boring. Get up, go to work, find my best mate has been kidnapped, come home, find my hot, sexy, homosexual ex-lover who I haven't seen for five years holding my friend captive in the basement, find out he still loves me, agree to be his boyfriend again, chat for a bit, then get a marriage proposal and agree.

Yes I think I need some fun in my life, today was so predictable.

I'm lying on the sofa playing with his hair. It's too perfect. Everything about him is too perfect. Maybe it's just destiny, he is the gorgeous perfect one and I'm the geeky nerdy one. Oh well, at least one of us looks good.

I can't stay awake much longer; the adrenaline rush is fading now, but with tomorrow brings many new and exciting possibilities. Or maybe I'll just stay at home and be a lazy slob. Yes the second one is much more appealing.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Oh crap, was that a dream? There's no Draco next to me.

Ok just calm down I'm sure there's a… Don't tell me that bullshit! He's gone, I imagined it. Why is my life always so damned…

'Anger is definitely not your thing babe.' I freeze rooted to the spot, a cushion held high above my head ready to fall.

'That's more like it: Fear and shock. Much more attractive. So what's got you worked up?'

I glare at him, he doesn't now what just ran through my mind. Him just leaning there with a glass in his hand, looking so naturally perfect and cool. He has no idea.

'That's my vodka!'

' Oh look; hostility isn't your thing either. Lets try again Harry, what's got you worked up? It can't be the fact I'm drinking your booze, I had to wipe off about three years of dust just to read the labels.'

'It doesn't matter, just forget it.'

'Maybe we should talk about what works for you. Anger, hostility and apathy are not part of it.'

'Save your sarcastic bullshit for someone who needs it.'

' Ooh, I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the sofa this morning, or afternoon should I say. What's your problem Harry?'

' You are'

'Ahh! I see! You weren't being angry, hostile or indifferent, you were jealous! Many have walked that path Harry; none have succeeded in being better than me. It's impossible! I'm perfection!'

'I know you are' I can't be bothered to fight anymore. I slump back against the pillows exhausted. I don't know why, I haven't been up for ten minutes yet.

'Are you sad darling? Would you like a pick me up? Or rather a fuck you up.'

He smirks at me, he's too irresistible. I nod and he drains his glass (my glass) before moving towards me…

' I could get used to this'

We're on the floor, sweaty, ruffled and breathless.

'To what?' I ask him, adjusting my neck so I can see his face better.

'To enjoying a nice vodka and then fucking you every afternoon' he gets up and looks at me, a smile playing across his lips.

'Keep dreaming loverboy, I have a job to go to.' I sigh and move over to him.

I wish I didn't have to go to work ever again. I never thought I would say that but that's the influence Draco has over me.

I wish there was no world out there. Nobody else but us. And we could spend the rest of our lives in peace.

But I know that can never happen. Or can it?

I smile to myself at how ridiculous I am.

' What?' he asks smiling at me too.

' I was just…no never mind.'

'Tell me? I could always find out, you are a pretty shit occlumens. Come on!'

'Fine. I was just thinking about if we could go live somewhere else, where nobody knows us and we could be peaceful. But it's a stupid idea so forget it.' I fold my arms and rub my eyes wearily. When I open them he's smiling wider than I've ever seen him smile before.

'That's a perfect idea!'

'Come again?' what the fuck has he been sniffing? How much did he drink of that vodka?

'It's perfect! We can try it right now, come on close your eyes.' he starts before I even have a chance to protest.

' Count to three'

I do it, feeling uncomfortably like a two year old.

'And open your eyes!' he sounds happy; I open an eyes cautiously and scream at what I see.

'What?' he winks at me. But it isn't the wink in know. It's not the MAN I know. It's someone, or something, else. I scuttle round the back of the seatee.

'Come out Harry! We're not playing hide and seek now.' he walks over to me, his black, yes black! Hair is hanging down the side of his face. He sweeps it back to reveal deep brown chocolate covered eyes, lightly tanned skin, and amazing peach-tinged lips. I also notice we are clothed once more, I can tell its designer, nothing else could be expected from Draco.

'Am I that good?' it's still Draco's voice, but how can I trust it?

'You don't look so bad yourself, of course you're not as good as me, I had to make myself sexier, but you're still pretty good!'

I'm horrified. He's changed me too? What the hell do I look like?

I sprint to the mirror in the hall to find a different reflection to the one I'm used to.

Piercing sapphire blue eyes, short, spiky blonde hair with black highlights, and I think I've grown a little aswell.

'Well I suppose it's not that bad. But I still don't…'

He comes up to me; he's still a smidgeon taller than me, and smiles at me.

' You should, this is what you wanted right?'

'Well, it's, different I meant we would keep our own bodies.'

'This way is easier; no one would ever be able to guess it was you. They'd never find you again. It would be like being a whole new person. What do you say Harry? Don't you want to be left alone? Don't you want to be free to have a normal life? Don't you want to be with me?'

'Of course I want all of those things! It's just not what I had in my mind!' I bury my face in my hands and he puts his arms around me.

' Just a simple thing Harry, do you want this or not?'

I look up into his new eyes. I think about the hounding and the secrets I've had over the past few years. I think about how my life has been so far. I think about how my life was before I defeated Voldemort. The ridicule and the slander I had to endure. The losses I had to cope with. And I think about him.

How he's willing to do this for me, willing to give up his own life so I can start fresh.

I suppose it's a small price to pay for something I have wanted since I found out I was famous.

'Yes. Fuck yes I will try this, but if I don't like it, can we come back to being ourselves?'

'Of course we can, just try it ok? I love you Harry, if it doesn't make you happy we'll go back to normal.' He hugs me and then closes his hand around my arm and apparates to a small field in front of a large mansion.

' The Richmond estate in the north of England.' He smiles at me gesturing to the large expanse of land around us.

'One of my fathers' he explains 'every anti-muggle charm there is, unplottable of course, and most of all it's mine.' He looks down at me, his eyes narrowed in thought.

' We need new names you know. Lets see, you can be …Sirius Evans?'

I smile back in approval and he begins to concentrate again.

'And I can be…Danny white.'

I look at him incredulously.

'Danny, I have to keep up with the times, and white the opposite of black. Ok?'

I nod and turn my attention back to the vast mansion before us.

He holds out his arm, which I take excitedly.

'So ready to start a new life Mr. Evans?'

I shake my head thinking about what I'm getting myself into.

'Danny, I've been waiting for the last twenty-one years.'

And I drag him off to the new manor I can call home.

**_a/n: so was it an ok ending or was it complete and utter rubbish?please review and tell me._**

**_and now i must leave you here. i'm starting another story now and i should be posting it on here shortly it will involve a bit of harry/draco somewhere along the lines. ok i've nothing left to say so byebye!_**


End file.
